


Calmos

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [186]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brazil National Team, Et j'avais pas d'idée de titre, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., People I've got a lot of things to say in the notes lol please read ?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Florian ne s'était pas attendu à ça quand Kylian l'avait emmené.





	Calmos

**Author's Note:**

> Déjà : mon bac de français est très bientôt et j'ai très peur.  
> Ensuite, après le bac (après le 27) je vous propose de m'envoyer vos ''commandes''.  
> Ensuite encore, voici en gros les prochains trucs que je pourrais écrire :  
> -Dembélé/Vertonghen Hurt/Comfort après finale de la ucl  
> -Suarez/Messi après les demi-finales de cette année  
> -Schweinsteiger/Podolski (je ferai vivre ce ship jusqu'à ma mort, tout pour le seul et unique Fussballgott) après finale de la ucl 2012  
> -Messi/Ronaldo bruh je sais pas après le départ du violeur de la liga  
> -Tolisso/Thauvin avant la finale de la cdm  
> -Griezmann/Pogba après la défaite de l'atletico face à la Juve  
> -Müller/Klose après la cdm 14  
> -Niko/Jürgen on change pas une équipe qui gagne, même plusieurs lol  
> -Müller/Neuer fluff  
> -Ramos/Piqué  
> -Lahm/Alonso  
> -Alonso/Gerrard  
> -Aguero/Mahrez après le match face à Brighton  
> -Ter Stegen/Leno peut-être si j'ai envie 
> 
> Je sais plus quoi dire. Ça va vous ?

Calmos

  
Florian ne savait pas comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans cette histoire, et bizarrement ça le faisait paniquer. Kylian était venu l'aborder après le match face à la Bolivie, lui disant qu'il pourrait être intéressé par quelque chose, et ce quelque chose n'était autre que le gars qui ruinait l'OM à chaque classico français. Neymar. Il savait qu'ild n'étaient pas censés fuir Clairefontaine de cette manière mais ils avaient un jour de pause le lendemain, alors Flo avait cru qu'il pourrait se détendre avec le plus jeune, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le brésilien. Il avait envoyé un regard de surprise à Kylian, qui lui avait juste sourit en lui tapotant le dos. C'était véritablement étrange, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Florian n'avait pas prévu que Neymar vienne le prendre dans ses bras, ses mains descendant vers son jean. Oh. Ses muscles se tendirznt alors que Neymar se délogeait de lui pour prendre Kylian dans ses bras à son tour.

  
''Kylian, qu'est-ce que...?'' Florian ne savait pas comment finir cette question

''C'est une récompense pour ton investissement cette saison, on trouvait que tu le méritais.'' Kylian lui avait dit en souriant

''Le PSG trouve que moi, joueur de l'OM, mérite d'être récompensé ?'' Florian ne comprenait pas tout, c'était beaucoup trop stupide pour être vrai

''Nous ne sommes pas le PSG ici, juste Kylian et Neymar pour s'occuper de Florian.'' Neymar passa son bras autour de sa taille en souriant, Flo n'était pas pour autant plus rassuré par d'être réponse, et il n'avait toujours pas d'explication

''Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?'' Florian leur demanda toujours suspicieux

''Et si tu nous laissais juste nous occuper de toi, pour que tu oubliés toute ta fatigue à cause de la saison ?'' Kylian répondit en massant ses épaules, Florian se tendit alors qu'il essayait en fait de se détendre, il avait forcément compris l'allusion

''Ta réponse ?'' Neymar souffla dans son oreille

''Je... Oui ?'' Florian n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots, il devait paraître ridicule...

''Parfait !''

  
Les mains de Kylian disparurent de ses épaules alors que Neymar s'écartant aussi, Florian les regarda s'éloigner, surpris et se posant beaucoup de question. Et puis, il comprit quoi faire quand il les vit commencer à se déshabiller. Ah. Florian ferma les yeux en le faisant aussi, il se demandait si les deux joueurs parisiens l'avaient déjà fait à trois avec l'un de leurs coéquipiers, il avait toujours pensé que Kylian était innocent de ce côté là, mais il avait apparemment eu tort. En rouvrant les yeux, Florian vit que Neymar s'était assis sur le lit etui tapotait une place à côté de lui alors que Kylian cherchait ce qu'il pouvait imaginer être des préservatifs et du lubrifiant. Florian prit son courage à duec mains en allant s'asseoir à côté du brésilien, ses poils s'étaient relevés sur sa peau alors que l'air de la nuit le caressait.

  
Tour son sang cessa de parcourir ses veines et artères quand Neymar posa sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser. Putain, Florian n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il finirait dans le même lit avec ses deux rivaux du PSG... La langue du brésilien se frailla un passage dans sa bouche pour jouer avec sa comparse, Flo devait maintenant être écarlate de gêne, il n'avait pas dans ses habitudes de coucher avec d'autres joueurs. Il sentit Kylian se faufiler derrière lui pour caresser son dos et descendre vers ses fesses, Florian préférait ne pas intervenir et les laisser faire, après tout, ils avaient l'air d'avoir plus l'habitude. En quelques secondes, Neymar avait brisé le baiser pour le mettre à quatre pattes, Flo avait été très surpris de la tournure des événements mais il n'avait pas commenté, il se retrouvait en face de Neymar, et Kylian derrière lui. Ouais, Florian n'était peut-être pas aussi prêt qu'il le pensait.

  
''Ne stresse pas Flo, on va prendre soin de toi.'' Ney murmura, Florian se retrouva à quelques centimètres de sa bite, il ne savait vraiment pas s'il serait prêt...

''Détends-toi, on te promet que tu vas aimer.'' Kylian rajouta en se postant derrière lui

  
Florian prit une grande inspiration alors que Kylian introduisait un premier doigt couvert de lubrifiant en lui, il pouvait sentir son corps s'ouvrir en deux pour le prendre, c'était toujours quelque chose qu'il lui faisait mal au début sous la forme d'une chaleur plutôt douloureuse. Florian détourna le regard du drap pour croiser celui de Neymar : la passion dévorante qu'il vit dans ses yeux le frappa mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire une pensée cohérente, il se retrouva avec le pénis du brésilien dans sa bouche, réapprenant à faire une fellation. Son visage était rouge, tout son sang s'était dirigé vers ses joues et Florian brûlait de l'intérieur, il n'avait pas l'habitude de coucher avec Kylian, et encore moins Neymar. Ses mèches tombaient dans ses yeux alors qu'il continuait de fixer le brésilien, Neymar le regardait de temps en temps et ensuite tourner son regard vers Kylian, qui continuait de le préparer avec ses doigts. Florian les soupçonnait depuis un certain temps déjà de sortir ensemble, et cette soirée ne pouvait que confirmer sa théorie.

  
Kylian retira ses doigts alors que Florian commençait à se sentir pantelant, son corps était couvert de sueur, c'était une étrange sensation que de se laisser à la merci de ces deux joueurs. Flo se surprit à s'accrocher au drap quand Mbappé le pénétra, une des mains de Neymar dans ses cheveux pour le diriger comme il le souhaitait, il aimait se retrouver ainsi, sans responsabilité sur les épaules. Il perdit le compte des minutes quand Neymar éjacula dans sa bouche, un flot de sperme l'accablant alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour tout avaler. Sans s'en rendre particulièrement compte avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose de liquide couler le long de ses cuisses, Kylian avait fait la même chose, et Florian avait même oublier quelques instants sa propre érection grâce à cette nouvelle expérience, Neymar s'en chargea pour lui en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Wow, ça avait été une folle nuit, et Florian était épuisé...

  
''Dors bien Flo, c'était notre cadeau...'' Kylian murmura dans son oreille, Florian devrait peut-être réagir en fait qu'il était tenu par les deux attaquants, mais quelque part, pour le reste de la nuit, il voulait juste profiter...

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ALLEZ LES BLEUES  
> Je veux qu'on gagne !


End file.
